


Dreaming All Kinds'a Weird Stuff

by thenthekneehits



Series: Tiny Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received for <a href="http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/130632958111/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">this post</a> on ways to say I love you:</p>
<p> <em>7. “I dreamt about you last night.”</em></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>He’d thought that they’d come up with the idea of the nap space at the studio <em>for napping</em>, but Rhett had apparently thought that it was for secret talks in pillow forts.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming All Kinds'a Weird Stuff

Rhett looked across the pillows at him, clearly intent on disturbing his attempts at napping. “I dreamt about you last night,” he said.

“You always dream about me,” Link replied, not bothering to lock eyes with his friend. It’d just encourage the guy, and Link would never get to have his nap. He’d thought that they’d come up with the idea of the nap space at the studio _for napping_ , but Rhett had apparently thought that it was for secret talks in pillow forts.

Rhett asserted, “Nah, man. You’re always in my dreams, but this time I dreamed about you.”

“That’s the same thing?” Oops, Link just made eye contact. Dang it. There would be no stopping Rhett now.

“I mean, like, you were the main…ya know, part. Of it all. Usually you’re in the sidelines.”

Link mentally chided himself for getting sucked into this, but he knew that he’d become curious, the desire to sleep slipping from him. Rhett never failed to grasp his attention if he really wanted to get it. “What’d I do?”

Rhett propped his head onto his palm, balanced on an elbow, and furrowed his brows at his friend. “You kissed…Ben. It was weird.”

Link snorted. “And why’d I kiss Ben?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you.”

Link’s lungs pushed out a burst of laughter. “That’s not how it works, Rhett!”

Rhett smirked and played innocent with his tone as he demanded to know why it didn’t work that way.

“I don’t remember your dreams just ‘cause I’m in ‘em!” Link exclaimed. “If you wanna remember them better, start writing ‘em down again.”

“Mm,” Rhett hummed, supposedly in agreement, but Link knew he still wouldn’t actually do it.

Rhett lay his head back down onto the pillows, hiding half his face. His eyelashes trembled against the red fabric, long and golden, as he closed his eyes. “Ya kiss’ me, actually,” he mumbled after a long minute, not quite enunciating every word properly, his sentence trailing off at the end.

Link stayed quiet and still – too still, he knew. Then his body let out a sudden, broken giggle without his consent, and he _had_ to think of something to say. “Huh?”

When Rhett’s lips formed a “yeah” against his pillow, they looked plumper than they normally did. Red, too. He’d probably been biting them again.

“That’s funny,” Link said.

Rhett slid his face back into full view. “I hear you dream all kinds'a weird stuff about the people you love, that your brain doesn’t really understand the difference between different kinds of love when you’re dreaming. Like, it messes up platonic love.”

“Weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/130635360616/7-i-dreamt-about-you-last-night)


End file.
